Past Mistakes
by foxgoddess24
Summary: What happens when you believe your child died at birth and they were really taken by another family? OC


Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the Hale's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It wasn't until one day that a phone call was sent to the Hale household that would tear one family apart and strain another.

Said call wasn't answered until the mother, Julia Hale, was quickly roaming through the missed calls like she did every morning before she went to the office. She saw a long distance call and just decided to ignore it she didn't want to deal with the extra fee anyway.

So she grabbed her mug of coffee and was out the door without a second thought on the odd call.

"Holly wake up!" Abbey Hale, age eighteen, yelled pounding her fist into the door of her younger sibling. "You're not going to the fair if you don't get up soon. Fine be that way!" She huffed in annoyance and ran down the stairs to put together a quick breakfast.

Since she was already down the stairs she didn't notice a head with long red hair poke out of the door she was just banging on.

"Geez that girl can seriously yell." And this is our main character Holly Hale, age fourteen, she made her way to the bathroom, did her morning rituals and then was downstairs eating with the rest of her siblings.

"Abbey, Hol is up!" Angelina Hale, age nine , smiled at her sister. Her big blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she jumped down from her seat and ran over to give her sister a hug. "Hol, Abbey said we we're going to leave you!" She exclaimed burrowing her head into her elders stomach.

"Don't worry Abbey is just being a meanie." She laughed pushing the little girl back into her seat.

"Or she's on her period." Greyson Hale, age 13, rolled his eyes and pushed another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Greyson!" Holly and Abbey glared at the boy.

"What? I'm just stating the facts."

"Sometimes facts should stay to yourself." Abbey said taking his bowl away and pouring it into the sink.

"Hey I wasn't done with that!"

"Now you are, we need to get on the road if we're going to get to the fair early."

"What about my breakfast?" Holly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Here's an apple." Holly caught the apple thrown at her and grumbled.

"Now come on let's go!"

And once again the ringing of the phone was ignored.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean no one has answered? Well I want someone immediately! No not in an hour, <em>now<em>." Yuzuha Hitachiin, the usually perky fashion designer, huffed in annoyance and pressed the button to turn off the phone with more force than necessary. Some people just didn't know how to get their job done and it annoyed her, which was quite a feat.

This was the way things were probably because of the reason behind all of these calls, you see Yuzuha found out that-

"Did they get through?" Takumi Hitachiin, the husband of Yuzuha Hitachiin and a skilled computer software programmer, asked his wife walking into her home office.

"No and they said it may take up to another hour to a week for someone to finally answer." "What if no one answers?" "Then we have to handle things ourselves."

* * *

><p>"Abbey I swear one of these days you're going to get us all killed with your non-existent driving skills," Holly said holding onto the door of the car as her sister swerved just narrowly missing another honking car.<p>

"Yeah well if you don't like it then you can walk to the fair."

"I'm feeling the love."

"As you should," Abbey laughed.

"Can we go on the ferris wheel first?" Angel asked trying her best to jump up and down in her seat but it wasn't working out that well since she was in a seatbelt.

"Of course." Holly smiled at the smaller girl.

"Yeah well I'm going to the shooting games then," Grayson said looking out the window with a bored look on his face.

"Oh no we are not leaving you alone again, last time you attacked a clown with a sharpened cotton candy stick." Abbey said glaring through the mirror. His face took on a light pink tint and everyone in the car laughed. "Yeah well I thought he was trying to drag me into the sewers who knew he wasn't really a giant spider?"

"That was just a movie, Gray." Holly said remembering when her and Abbey watched the movie 'It' and Grayson was hiding the whole time in the room while they watched since he got yelled at before when he tried.

"You could have told me it was about an evil clown!"

"We did you just didn't listen." Abbey said.

"That's Grayson for you," Angelina smiled.

The rest of the short car ride went by quietly until they parked in the lot next to the place paying for the fair. "Come on and everyone stick together." Abbey said holding onto Angel and Gray's hands. "Ferris wheel, Ferris wheel!" Angel happily sang as she skipped her way to the fair grounds. "OK OK, we're going." Abbey smiled.

How little did I know at that moment that would be one of the last happy moments I would have in a very long time.


End file.
